


One Day in the Long Life of Luxu

by violethowler



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Offscreen Violence, One Shot, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethowler/pseuds/violethowler
Summary: Even when fulfilling his master's instructions, Luxu still has way too much time on his hands. He needs to give himself a day off every once in a while to alleviate the boredom.Too bad all of his vacation destinations keep turning into war zones.Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3





	One Day in the Long Life of Luxu

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts III has only been out for a week, but with all the post-KH3 fanfiction and the fix-fics coming out, I'm disappointed that nobody seems to be jumping on the big reveal that Xigbar is Luxu. Not only does this open the door for some great character study fics, but with how long he's been alive for (the secret reports imply several thousand years), his immortality provides a whole sandbox for fanfic writers to do crossovers as we imagine just what Luxu's been up to between X and BBS. While my initial idea isn't really epic, just Luxu observing the battle from the prologue of Thor: The Dark World, I figured if nobody else is posting Xigbar/Luxu-centric fics yet, I might as well be the first. 
> 
> Enjoy.

            Even after all these lifetimes, the smell of smoke still burned in his nostrils. That thought was a constant at the back of his mind as Luxu stood on a bluff overlooking the battle below. Dark Elves and Aesir fought on the sandy wastes of Svartalfheim as eight glowing portals converged in the sky overhead. A beam of light plunged from the heavens, a legion of Asgardian reinforcements charging from the Rainbow Bridge. Both sides tore into each other with such ferocity that Luxu couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a battle fought with such intense emotions on both sides. Probably a few centuries at least.

            The immortal Keybearer watched the bloodshed unfold with a critical eye and an impassive face as the convergence drew near. He had spent millennia carrying out his master’s instructions, but his presence today was not part of his assigned role. The truth was that while he was required to keep tabs on his Keyblade and ensure it continued to be passed down from one generation of Keyblade wielders to the next, he often found himself with long stretches of time where he had nothing to do.

            Simply hiding out and watching the current owner of the No Name from a distance got old within a decade of the Keyblade War’s end. With his friends gone and no one around to really talk to, he had taken to making the occasional field trip to other worlds to alleviate the boredom that accumulated over the ages. But occasionally, his vacation plans ended with him smack in the middle of a warzone. Like today. Usually, he would retreat as soon as things went bad, but today, he elected to stay out of morbid curiosity.

            He stumbled out of his introspection as the ground quaked around him. He looked down from the bluff to see the massive Dark Elf warships crashing into the earth in a retaliatory strike. Warriors on the ground were crushed as the falling ships plummeted to the ground. It was a clear last-ditch effort by the elves, but it had failed. The Asgardian forces were winning, and the falling ships had been no more than a spiteful gesture to the victor. Once it became clear that the battle had concluded in favor of Asgard, he opened a door to the Lanes Between and stepped through, carrying him away from the conflict.

It was incidents like this that made him want to return to Scala ad Caelum, take back his Keyblade, and start roaming the universe righting wrongs and striking down evil. But he couldn’t. The Master had given him a role to play, and he needed to fulfill his mission if he ever wanted to see his friends again. And even if he were to give in to that long-buried impulse, he’d quickly burn himself out trying to do too much at once. He needed to play the long game and focus on the big picture. He had his mission, and he would carry it out.

**Author's Note:**

> A large chunk of my inspiration for this ficlet was wanting to see a Luxu who had lost his innocence after the Keyblade War, but hadn't become as jaded and depressed as he is in the present day.


End file.
